elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow Watchman
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Clan Holdfast, Shadows Crawl |region = Greenshade |province = Valenwood |quests = Stone Cold |voice = |dlc = Base }} Hollow Watchman is the leader of the Hollow forces at Shadows Crawl. He was ordered to prevent anyone from settling in the ruins when he was created, and must follow his duties in not allowing Clan Driladan to settle there. Interactions Stone Cold When the Clan Holdfast is entered alongside Indanas, the Hollow Watchman will rise up from the ground and say: Hollow Watchman: "Children of the forest, these grounds are forbidden to you. I warn you again. Leave now, or suffer the consequences." Indanas: "We'll defend our new home to the death! Come back here you stony bastard!" Hollow Watchman: "Let us speak. I can explain what is happening here." After exiting the area, he will be found outside, having tied up Indanas, and requests to speak with you. If you choose to side with him, he will say: Hollow Watchman: "Go. Convince your people to leave. It is your only choice." Indanas: "You shouldn't have done this. I guarantee the clan will want to fight." Conversations "Perhaps you can be more reasonable than this Bosmer. These grounds are forbidden. Allowing them to settle here would threaten the health of the Valenwood. If they do not leave, we will purge them with the forest like a destructive rot." :Is there no other way to make this work? "No. There is no alternative. These people must leave. Know that this is not our will. We would not harm anyone of our own accord. We would let them stay. But our directives are not self-determined. They were ingrained when we were created." ::Who ingrained you with these directives? "I do not know. We were created by the Wilderking―perhaps these were his directives, or perhaps they just come from the forest. Regardless, we are here to ensure no one settles in this area. That is our only purpose." :::Then we really are at an impasse. "I must emphasize to both you and these Bosmer that we did not desire this duty, nor do we take any joy in it, but we cannot act against our directives. The only way one might circumvent this is to destroy us, and that would be very difficult to do." ::::So you can be destroyed? "Yes. It does not violate my directives to inform you that destroying me would effectively render all Hollow in this area harmless. I have no desire for self-preservation, but know that such an act would do irreversible harm to the Valenwood." Option 1 I need to discuss this with Indanas. "Though I have no sense of sentiment, I am able to understand that her intentions are natural and even have merit. Nonetheless, there are larger matters at stake here. This is the way it must be." "The loss of life is always tragic, but death is a critical part of nature's cycles. Some things must perish, so that others may thrive. Such is the case here. Though you may mourn for these Bosmer, know that you protected the Valenwood." :They gave me no choice. They attacked as soon as I walked in. "I know and I suspected that might be their decision. They are not the first clan to seek to settle in this place, and sadly, they will likely not be the last. Hopefully, next time, we might convince them to leave in peace." ::What will the Hollow do now? "We have no purpose, so we will return to our vigil. Our directives render us dormant until circumstances again warrant action. I have no sentiment, but I do have memories, and I will remember you and what you have done here to protect the Valenwood." "Sometimes when we are in a dormant state, I dream. I dream that we have another purpose, that we work with the Bosmer to rebuild this place. I hope someday that comes to pass." Option 2 Regardless, that's what's best for the Bosmer. Appearances * Category:Online: Hollow Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Shadows Crawl Characters